


Go out with us?

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy figure out they both have a crush on Steve, what else is there to do than ask him out?
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Go out with us?

Steve lied.

Back in the bathroom of the starcourt mall when Robin had asked him if he was still in love with Nancy and he said no, he lied.

He was hurt and he hated that she'd moved on and he really did have a giant crush on Robin, but he still loved Nancy, he thought he would probably always be in love with Nancy. He still got that fluttering feeling in his chest whenever he saw her, still only had eyes for her in a crowd, even if she was mostly with Jonathan then and that did still sting.

Steve lied.

Back when he noticed Jonathan in a crowd before Nancy and he told himself he didn't get that exact same feeling in his chest. Because Steve was straight. He _knew_ he was straight. He was _not_ into Jonathan Byers. _Could not_ be falling for Jonathan Byers _and_ his girlfriend. He knew he was lying to himself, but, well, sometimes Steve lied.

***

Nancy knew that Jonathan suspected she still had feelings for Steve. She knew he had caught her staring at Steve from time to time, but she couldn't help it, he still made her heart beat just that much faster. What Jonathan didn't suspect though, was that she had noticed the way Jonathan looked at him sometimes, oddly similar to the way he looked at her.

"Jonathan?" She'd asked him one night, trying to sound as casual as she could "Do you think Steve's cute?"

Jonathan's cheeks had flushed crimson, his shoulders tensing. "Steve? Um, I mean, I guess he is... kind of cute, yeah" She turned on her side, facing him "Yeah?"

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"Because I've kinda seen you looking at him in the video store and I thought that maybe you might have a bit of a, um, crush? On him?"

He averted his eyes, visibly nervous "Nancy, I just, I..." He didn't know what to say. What do you say when your girlfriend finds out you have a crush on her ex-boyfriend? "It's okay, Jon. I- I might have a little bit of a crush on him too" Jonathan's eyes shot up to meet hers. They were both blushing now.

"So what do we do?" Nancy was biting down on her lip, looking at him through fluttering eyelashes "I mean..." Jonathan broke out into a big smile "You serious?" She shrugged. "I'm in if you are" "You are amazing. I'm in"

They'd talked about how they were going to do this. How they could possibly ask this of Steve without totally freaking him out. They'd gone round to Family Video more often, holding conversation with Steve just a little longer than necessary, touching his hand occasionally, just to gauge his reaction. He'd always get flustered, but not in a bad way, so eventually they asked if maybe he wanted to have a drink with them sometime. Steve looked bewildered, but he accepted without a moment's hesitation, surprising seemingly everyone, himself included.

***

When Steve had arrived at the Byers' house he was nervous, really nervous. He had to keep reminding himself to breath as a million thoughts were swirling through his head, constantly worried that they might notice how crazy he was about the two of them.

Nancy opened the door with a small greeting and invited him in. He remembered the last time he was there a little too vividly for his liking, but he shook of the feeling and followed her in.

"Hey" Jonathan was standing a little gangly in the entryway, not sure what to do with his hands. "Hi" Steve could feel the soft pink blush creeping onto his cheeks already. Did that guy really have to be so adorable?

"You, um, you want a drink? We've got some wine"

"Yeah, sure, thanks" Steve never admitted it to any of his high school buddies because he was King Steve and he had a keg stand record to protect, or whatever, but he _loved_ wine. He'd snuck some at one of his father's fancy dinner parties when he was like thirteen and he'd been so disappointed when beer turned out to taste nothing like it.

He and Nancy had settled at the kitchen table while Jonathan cracked open a bottle of wine. It was less awkward than Steve had imagined. Like, sure, the whole sitting here with his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend thing was weird, but he really liked both of them, he got along with them. He was really glad they invited him over because now that he was here, just hanging out with them he realized he really wanted to be their friend. Okay, sure, he wanted a whole lot more than that but he'd settle for friend.

"So Steve... Jonathan and I kinda asked you over for a reason and it's gonna sound like really crazy, probably"

Steve was immediately on edge "Like, Upside Down crazy?"

His mind was going a hundred miles an hour thinking of all the possible monsters that could have returned until Nancy put her hand on his arm and cut him off quickly "No! No, it's nothing like that, nothing dangerous, just... crazy"

Steve nodded apprehensively "Okay..."

"I, I'm kind of still in love with you" Wow.

Steve's eyes nearly popped out of his head, his heart was pounding way too quickly. He looked wordlessly between Nancy and Jonathan, praying to god that this wasn't some twisted prank.

"And Jonathan may have a slight crush on you too..."

That's it. That's the moment Steve's heart stopped beating and his soul left his body. At least, that's what it felt like.

He was looking at Jonathan, who was about as red in the face as was humanly possible and he just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that these two wonderful people were _both_ into him. "So...? What, um, what exactly would that, y'know, I mean, fuck... What exactly is it that you two want, you know, with me?"

Nancy was looking at him with hopeful eyes, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly "We were hoping that maybe you'd want to go out with us?"

"Both of you?" They both nodded.

"So, we'd be a couple, with like the three of us?" They nodded again.

"And I would really get to date both of you? Like, for real? Like I could kiss you and hold you and stuff?"

"If you want" Jonathan finally spoke up, and Steve's face split into a giant smile, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, of course I want to" he said as he got up to walk around the table to Jonathan. He bent down and cupped his cheek softly, trailing his thumb over the soft skin. Jonathan's warm smile made his heart melt and he closed the gap between their lips, kissing him tenderly and loving the way Jonathan leaned into his touch.

They were both smiling shyly when they pulled back, only to see Nancy smiling at them so _softly_ "I love you guys" And, as if on cue, they simultaneously answered "Love you too, Nance"


End file.
